rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Magical
It's Magical is an episode of Rainbow Magic it is based on the Magical Disneyland fireworks show Beginning it is morning in Fairyland, Twilight Sparkle Comes to Fairlyland and plans a firework musical parade called magical based on disneyland's magical fireworks show and Twilight Sparkle announces "The Lucky Fairies who were taking part in the fireworks show, in the Intro of the Fireworks how Magical, the 1st part firework dancers are Daisy the Festival Fairy, Emmy the Sovenir Fairy, Bethan the Television fairy, Frankie the Make Up Fairy, Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy, Tia the Tulip Fairy, Zahrah the Song Fairy, Joanna the Chameleon Fairy, Puja the Earth Day Fairy, Cloda the Confetti Fairy, Dionne the Giraffe Fairy, Jodie the Fireworks Fairy, Sophie the Sapphie Fairy, Alice the tennis Fairy, Princess Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy , Joanne the Solo Fairy, Bonnie the Balloons Fairy, Rebecca the Rock n' Roll Fairy, Jaimee the Lizard fairy, Sunaz the rainbow colored wand fairy, Florence the Friendship Fairy, Isobel the Magic Aura Fairy, Sam the Web Show Fairy, Renee the Rainbow Ripple fairy, Rhiannon the enchanted cake fairy, Libby the Story Writing Fairy, Kim the Concept Art Fairy, Molly the Goldfish Fairy, Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy, Carmen the History Fairy, Lily the Rainforest Fairy, Emily the Emerald Fairy , Marie the Cosmetics Fairy but Clarabelle as her nickname, Shpresa the watrmelon Fairy, Shamara the Lion Spell Fairy, Jade the Disco Fairy, Harriet the Hamster Fairy and Jessica the Jazz Fairy! And in the Pinocchio part, the firework Dancers are: Amybeth the Constellation Fairy, Sophie the Sapphire Fairy, Olivia the Orchid Fairy, Shanice the Icicle Fairy, Shaneece the Fire Princess Fairy, Natasha the Honesty Fairy, Samantha the Swimming Fairy, Holly the Christmas Fairy, Fiona the Flute Fairy, Alyson the Cow Fairy, Jasmine the Present Fairy, Savanna the Rights Fairy, Savanna the Zebra Fairy, Laura the Pegasus Fairy, Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy, Nia the Jumper through the Hoops Fairy, Nyree the Enchanted Jewel Fairy, Lyrica the Lightning Bolt Spell Fairy, Gilda the School Games Fairy, Em the Boxing Day Fairy, Emy the Pegasus Unicorn Fairy, Nikita the Snowy Owl Fairy, Ellie the Guitar Fairy, Polly the Party Fun Fairy, Francesca the Football Fairy, Hollie the Mistletoe Fairy, Rhianna the Christmas Pudding Fairy, Taela the Tangarine Fairy, Elvira the Pig Fairy, Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy, Abigail the Breeze Fairy, Kiana the Hanukkah Fairy, Louisa the Tree Fairy, Poppy the Piano Fairy, Rhiannon the enchanted cake fairy, Geogia the guinea Pig Fairy, Jessica the Jazz Fairy, Elise the Bride Fairy and Jorgie the Wonderland Fairy, in the Mary Poppins and Dumbo part, the Firework dancers are Jaydene the Juice Fairy, Brady the Dinosaur Fairy, Olivia the Orchid Fairy, Zoe the Skating Fairy, Chloe the Topaz Fairy, Ellie the Guitar Fairy, Florence the Friendship Fairy, Bryhanna the New Year's Eve Party Fairy, Mollie the Trapeze Fairy, Lauren the Puppy Fairy, Rebecca the Rock n' Roll Fairy, Ella the Rose Fairy, Mariah the Cleo De Nile Fairy, Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy, Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy, Shannon the Ocean Fairy, Charys the School time Fairy, Sophie the Sapphire Fairy, Danni the Drum Fairy, Dani the Christmas Log Fairy, Maria the Countryside Fairy, Sarah the Sunday Fairy, Emma the Easter Fairy, Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy, Emz the Medicine Fairy, Salima the Strawberry Fairy, Yinka the Yo-Yo Fairy, Danielle the Daisy Fairy, Fuji the Food Jar Fairy but Glenn as her nickname, Darcy the Water Princess Fairy, Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy, Andi the Recycle Fairy and Meganne the Music Powers fairy and for the Cinderella and the finale part the last firework dancers are Daveena the socks fairy, Ellie the Guitar Fairy, Daisy the Sea Fairy, Lucy the Diamond Fairy, Megan the Monday Fairy, Kimberley the Koala Fairy, Paige the Pantomime Fairy, Courtney the Clownfish Fairy, Nicole the Beach Fairy, Noor the Enchanted Forest Fairy, Hodon the Streamers Fairy, Irisa the Blue Dragon Fairy, Freya the Friday Fairy, Kaleah the Winter Celebrations Fairy, Rhea The Frost Fairy, Fern the Green Fairy, Bobbie-Leigh the Tinsel Fairy, Cerys the Snowboard Cross Fairy, Leah the Theatre Fairy, Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy, Abigail The Breeze Fairy, Amy the Amethyst Fairy, Abbie the Animals Fairy, Yoma the Pet Show Fairy, Moobina the Mouse Spell Fairy, Lotte the Fairy Dust Fairy, Ruby the Red Fairy, Molly the Goldfish Fairy, Katie the Kitten fairy, Lauren the Puppy Fairy, Martha the Doctor Fairy, Neve the Grape Fairy, Shannon the Ocean Fairy, Shelby the Enchanted Pet Fairy, Mahnoor the zebra spell Fairy, Penny the Pony Fairy, Medley the Raincloud Fairy and Juliette the Play Fairy!" all fairies cheered and clapped for the lucky fairies that were taking part and were looking foward in seeing them in the Firework Show Spectacular! The Nervous Participator However Amy the Amethyst Fairy gets nervous not knowing if she is going to be Cinderella or not however she starts getting shy and beginning to cry "Why am I not going to be Cinderella?" however Twilight Sparkle sees this and an Idea came that Amy can also be Cinderella after seeing her cry "Amy don't be upset, I decided that you will also be Cinderella, Your crying is so perfect for Cinderella! Rarity will have to work on your dress with patches and rags and even on a beatiful ballgown!" Twilight exclaimed to Amy, "Thank You!" said Amy the Amethyst Fairy being bashful. The Great Plan However Twilight Sparkle asks Ellie the Guitar Fairy if she would like to be the fairy godmother, Ellie accepts, and so Twilight Picks specific Fairies to be the disney princesses those were Kimberley the Winter Fun and snow games Fairy who is going to be Snow White, Hodon the Eygpt Fairy Who is Going to be Princess Jasmine from Aladdin, Abigail the Breeze Fairy who was going to be Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Megan the Monday Fairy Who was going to be Ariel from the Little Mermaid, Noor the Enchanted Forest Fairy who was going to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast and finally Ruby the Red Fairy who was going to be Rapunzel from Tangled. The Show The Next Night was the Night of the Fireworks show The Twilight Fairies spray their twilight dust in honor of the show, all of the entire fairies who didnot participate were the audience and they watched as the lucky fairies in the show done a fantastic dancing and singing and most of all there were Colorful Rainbow Fireworks when the Firework show was going on and finally the best part was of Amy the Amethyst Fairy playing as Cinderella and Ellie the Guitar Fairy as the Fairy godmother and there lots dancing fun! and after the show was finished, Twilight Sparkle gives out her ending speech "It's So Beautiful, and when we believe and that's what any wish can come true and you know when you call that... Magical!" then all the lucky fairies in the show came and took a great bow when the ending music was going on and all the fairy audience cheered and clapped happily at the lucky fairies! then Twilight Sparkle winks! Note *this is the 4th episode which is not a descended episode based on a my little pony episode, First Being the Return of Princess Luna, second Fairy Teamwork and third Oh, There You are Sunny! Category:Episode plot Category:Stories